A turbofan engine, such as those used in modern aircraft, typically includes a fan, a compressor, a combustion section, and a turbine. The fan may comprise a plurality of fan blades coupled to a hub. The fan may comprise a plurality of fan platform sections coupled to the hub and located between adjacent fan blades. As the fan rotates at high angular velocities, the platform sections may experience significant centripetal loading. The centripetal loading may cause the platform sections to twist or warp and may reduce the efficiency of the fan.